


'You can go first.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [46]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is a Panicked Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Panicked Gay Jeongin, Pre-debut, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Work In Progress, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, as usual, hyunjin is whipped for jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 4





	'You can go first.'

**10:17 AM**

"Um,excuse me?"

Hyunjin looks up and is surprised to see what is quite possibly the cutest boy he's ever seen.He wearing braces,and has small slited eyes that make him look like a fox.

 _God I think that I've think that I just found a real life angel._ Hyunjin thought to himself.

After a few seconds though,Hyunjin quickly realizes that he's been staring and hasn't replied to the cute boy.


End file.
